The Dragon Born's Raise
by Electric-Cyndaquil
Summary: Mase is a Wood Elf running from his past. While trying to get to Skyrim he is captured by Imperial forces and brought to Helgan. Will he be able to out run his past or will his past hunt him down. Rated M for violence and some language violence including
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold. Mase was just coming to. He looked around, he was in a horse drawn carriage. There was threher people with him. The one in front of him spoke. "Hey elf what is your name?" This remark was full or Nordic pride.

"My name is Mason, but most people call me Mase."

The other prisoner asked about why he tried to cross the border.

"My house was burnt down, by and aldemerian worshiper. They accused me of Talos worship. After lighting my house on fire they chased me to the border. They gave up the chase, but I knew I would never be save in the Imperial capital again."

" what's wrong with him?" The second prisoner asked pointing at a large Nord in royal clothes.

The first prisoner barked, "watch your toung. That is Jarl Ulfric, the true high king of Skyrim."

"Oh gods... if they got you then... where are they taking us. Kyne, Debella, Akotosh please save me."

"I don't know where were going, but it's the end of the line for us." After that the rest of the ride was silent once they arrived the guards announced that they were at a small village named Helgan. Three carts full of prisoners were lined up.

"When I call your name go stand in line by the tower over there." One of the guards shouted. "Ralof. Jarl Ulfric. Nokir. And who are you?"

"My name is Mase. I don't belong here this is a mistake."

"I'm sure it is. Now go to the block. Your up second. Just after that pansy Nord named Nokir."

As Nokir laid his head down on the block he was still reciting the nine gods of Tamriel. The headsman raised his axe in preparation to cut of the poor fools head. In one clean chop Nokir lost his mind in a, literal sense. As his body fell over the headsman called Mase's name. Mase headed to the block. As he fell to his knees he heard a roar in the ddistance. The headsman prepared his axe once more. Then a large black dragon ran sstraight into the tower. The rubble from the falling tower caused the axeman to fall over. Mase took this chance to escape. He ran to the main prison. Inside the prison he found a small dagger and used it to cut himself out of his binds. Now he searched for a suitable weapon. He had maybe two minutes before a guard came in here to find refuge frome the dragon.

He found only a single sword. He waited by the entrance. As the door opened the same guard that sent him to the block walked in. Mase took his chance for revenge. The sword found its way to the heart of the guard. Mase smiled. He had just killed the man that sent him to his death, the irony. Mase searched the man for a key to open the door on the opposite side of the room. He had been in an Imperial prison before. They all had a secret exit hidden in an unused cell. He found the key and a map of the prison. He navigated his way to the empty cell. He opened the door and managed to find the hidden key slot. The secret passage opened. He wandered down the hall. Once out of the prison he ran towards the closest village, Riverwood. Half way there he ran into one of the prisoners from his wagon. "Glad to see you made it out alive. My name is Ralof. My sister owns the mill in Riverwood she may be able to help us out.

They were almost to the village when they were attacked by a pack of wolves. Mase counted six wolves. Together he and Ralof killed the wolves quickly. "Help me skin these, Ralof. I need to eat this meat."

"Why must you eat this meat? My sister will have food for us."

"My religion prevents me from wasting any meat." Mase hadn't told Ralof of what had happened to the guard he killed. He remembered what the mans heart tasted like. It was good.

"Alright hold on." The meal was quick Mase only had to eat the heart of animalsehe killed if he was not in Valenwood. They proceeded towards the village. Gurder, Ralof's sister was nice enough to lend him the spare bedroom in her house. She did have one request. She had asked him if he would go to whiterun and tell the Jarl that Riverwood was in need of aid. Mase agreed he would go in the morning. As he fell asleep that night he heard someone enter his room. When he woke up he found a note on the table next to his bed it read:

"Mase we know about the guard." He ran out of the house and headed to Whiterun. He was scared.

The walk to Whiterun was only about an hour long. T his gave him some time to think. Who had put that note on the table? Was it Ralof or maybe it was Gurder. Either way Mase was never going back there again. By the time he reached Whiterun he had killed two bandits, thier hearts were also good.

Once at the gates of Whiterun he was stopped by a guard. "No one enters the city with dragons on the loose. Official business only."

"I have news from Helgan. And Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid."

"Very well you may enter the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was large. The most prominent feature of the city was the Dragonsreach castle. The tower was in the most northern part of the city. As mase made his way to the top of the city he saw an old looking mead hall. He almost was tempted to enter the hall but was stopped at the sight of a statue. The statue had a large man in the center of it on a pedestal at the bottom was an ornate cross. "Who is that a statue of?" Mase had asked a robed man in front of the statue.

"That is the almighty Talos. The man god." The odd man in the robes must be a priest of this god.

"Why havent i seen more statues of him if he is a god. Normally gods have many statues and shrines, but this is the first I have seen for this man."

"Ahh so you are new to Skyrim. Talos worship is outlawed by the Thalmor. Our elven overlords have so graceously provided this one so we can remember the great war. While we are not supposed to worship him I still do. I am Hienskir the final Priest of Talos."

"So even thou the worship of Talos is banned you still worship him openly. Why have the Thalmor not caught you?"

"I show no fear to the Thalmor. They may torture me all they want and I will not break the bond between me and the mighty Talos."

"Well it has been swell talking to you, but I must go." With that Mase had departed. The rest of the path was and easy one. The walk to the castle was short, but it gave Mase enough time to get his thoughts in order. As the doors to Dragonsreach opened Mase could see a small dark elf approach him.

"Why have you come here? The Jarl is not receiving visitors. You best explain yourself if you want to approach."

"My name is Mase and I have news from Helgen."

"So this dragon business is it true of just some made up rumor?"

"I saw It with my own eyes my lord. This dragon threat is real. When the dragon attacked the whole city was destroyed along with many stormcloaks and Imperial legionnaires. I am unsure weather Whiterun gaurds will be able to hold off any Dragon attacks." The Jarl look genuinely concerned.

"We must move quick," the Jarl turned towards the dark elf. "Gathe some men and dispach a team to Riverwood-"

"The Jarl of Falkreath will preasume we are planning to attack and join Ulfrick's side" The Jarl's stuward exclamed.

"Enough I will not stand idley by as a dragon slaughters my hold and destroys my people. You, wood elf, I thank you for finding me, but I have a favor to ask. Come let us go see my court wizard." The Jarl led the way to the wizards's lab. "Farengar I want you to fill in the details of your dragon project to this man. He is here to help you with it."

"Oh yes, I could use some one to go to bleak falls burrow and fetch a stone, no doubt intombed in the main chamber." The wizard looked like he was with holding information. "Bleak Falls Burrow is infeasted with bandits, drauger and other creatures be careful."

"when I reaturn then what?"

"Nothing. That is as far as your job goes." And with that Mase had departed out the door headed back to Riverwood.

Two hours later Mase arrived in Riverwood. He was met at the gate by the local Blacksmith returning from gathering supplies. Mase helped him carry the Iron ore and other materials back to the forge. "Thank you for your help with that. I do not know how well I would have managed with out your help. In my old age it is hard for me to work the forge. I wouldn't mind some help with the forge some time. I'll even pay you for your help."

"Well I thank you for the job offer, but I am already working for the Jarl. When ever I'm in town I'll be sure to stop by and help in any way I can. Infact I would't mind learning how to forge some armor and equipment."

"Sure thing. Here I'll show you the basics." The training took almost three hours. By the end of the training Mase had forged a new set of armour and a new sword. His armour was a light leather armour with iron plaiting on the shoulders. His sword was a bronze sword with His families crest on the pomel. He had also forged a number of basic iron swords and daggers for the Forgemaster. "Thank you for helping me. I hope that special armour and sword will help you in all your endeavors.

Bleak Falls burrow was just east of town. The path there was horded by bandits and other vagabonds. Mase did his best to maim the warriors but many of them kept on fighting, so Mase was forced to kill them. He didn't enjoy the eating, but his religion forced him to do it. As Mase creeped on to the final string of bandits before entering the burrow he fought a large burly nord in heavy steel armour. As the fight aged on Mase was forced to resort to a last resort tactic. He very stealthy and quickly coated his blade in a toxin that would cause agonizing pain when it enters the blood. Mase thrust the blade into the man. The man jumped out of the way, but was too slow. The blade cut a two inch gash in the side of the man's abdomen. The man cried in agony. The poison would not kill the man, so Mase left him on the ground sobbing in the fetal position.

Mase readily headed to the cavern. The dimly lit caver was home two two bandits. Mase had gathered a bow and some arrows from some of the fallen bandits. As the bow string went taught and the arrow ready, Mase released the arrow sending it flying into the larger of the two bandit's chest. The other bandit, a woman, readied her axe and charged at Mase, but before she could reach him two arrows pierced her thigh and neck. He made his way over to the two bandits and examined them for arrows and useful items. When he concluded his search he found his small dagger. He plunged the dagger into the woman's chest and cut out her heart.

With a grim look on his face he said, "ladies first." The sweet blood of the woman reminded him of the festivals at home. There the people drank a dark liquid that resembled blood. The festivals were meant to honor the pact made with forest protectors. The drink was to represent the blood of the ancestors. As he finished the heart he moved to his next victim. The man was a larger dark elf. "Not many of these left in the world." Of course he was talking to himself. The knife plunged into the elf's flesh. The heart of the Dunmer was large and a darker shade of red, it was almost black in its coloration. The heart tasted like it was burnt. "This must be the from the ashen land you idiots decide to inhabit."

He moved on to the next chamber. The Burrow consisted of four large chambers and a main chamber. The second chamber had a puzzle in the center of it. The puzzle consisted of three pillars and a lever. On the roof of the chamber three signs could be seen. A snake, snake, owl. With this information and past information on Bariul chambers Mase turned the pillers to represent the three signs in their respective order. When he pulled the lever the chamber door opened to reavill chameber number Three.

The third chamber was coverd in webs. On the opposite wall was a man strung up in the webs. He was still alive, but barrily. As Mase approached the middle of the room a large Frostbite spider came down from the cieling. The spider was slow and Mase was fast enough to deal an immense amount of damage to the spider. The final blow of Mase's sword ripped through the right front leg of the spider. The beast mad a blood curltaling screech as it fell over dead.

"Thank the heavens you arrived," the man in the web exclaimed "I don't know if I was going to live or die. Cut me down and i'll lead you to the treasure and we can split it." Mase cut the odd man down and proceed into the next chamber.

The fourth chamber had an ornate seal on the far end. The man exclaimed that it was a door leading into the main chamber, and that only a golden claw, which he had, could open it. Once they got to the door the man turned on Mase and tried to shove a dagger into Mase's neck. Mase jumped out of the way in time to dodge the main blow, but the blade left a deep gash in Mase's left arm. As Mase returned the favor thrusting his sword into the mans abdomen the man fell over dead. Mase searched the body for the claw and found it. He put the claw into the door and the door opened.

The main chamber was covered in burial mounds and coffins. Mase made his way passed the coffins to reach the largest, most ornate one. It rested on top of the hill and had a large stone wall behind it. The wall had many markings that Mase did't understand. As he approached the wall once of the markings started to glow. It glew until Mase had absorbed some power from it. Mase heard a sound from behind him.

The large coffin opened to reveal a large man/thing that was walking towards him. Mase unsheathed his weapon and charged the Draugr. The creature was easily dispatched. Mase searched the thing and found a stone the size of a book. "This must be the stone he wanted." He recovered the stone and left the burrow.


End file.
